1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer data converting process, and more particularly to a method and system for converting or constructing computer storage data language or format or method to be utilized by a user.
2. Description of Related Arts
A database is a collection of information elements that are accessible by many users. More commonly, the accessible database is generated in a general sense for different level users or applications. The data storage performance, such as database size, ease-to-access, and ease-to-query, is not critical issue in a general sense.
Specifically, an individual application of the accessible database can be any type, or a combination of types, of application, such as, data transmission, data display, data accesses and query, and the like. Due to the poor performance of the general-purpose database, the most common task for each individual application is to create a data digital converting processing to translate the accessible database from a general sense language to an understandable language for the individual application to meet the special requirement.
The digital data converting processing is to convert the general-purpose database elements to compressive database elements.
Some database applications access the general sense database directly without any data conversion processing under the assumption that either the general-purpose database is very closed to the desired compressive database or the performance of the compressive database is not a critical issue.
A data converting processing is necessitated by most applications not only to understand the general-purpose database, but also to enhance the application performance, achieve the desired balance of cost and extend the application availability.
In the recent applications; the data converting processing is rarely used in data processing industry. In the Internet area or in the e-commerce field, the data transmission is the fundament element. A big volume of data stored in the host computer is transmitted to many individual clients by the general-purpose data storage language without the consideration of the data specific requirement. From hardware stand point of view, although many inventions are employed to increase the transmission performance, however, much redundancy information is transmitted throughout the Internet, which not only wastes the limited resource but also breaks the business budget.
A geospatial database has a big volume of spatial and text data which are organized in a file system or in tabular fashion. The data can be used by the user to query spatial information and associated features and text descriptions. Due to the amount of a geospatial database, there exists difficulty to download the database to some application platform like palm PC with limited memory resource. Geospatial database is generated in a general sense. For the specific application, the geospatial database needs to be converted into a specific language or format to be utilized by a user to enhance the application performance, so as to achieve the desired balance of cost and extend the application availability.
Current existing systems used to deal with the geospatial database employ expensive data storage devices to store the geospatial database. A state-based geospatial database is about Gigabyte data size, however, current the most power data storage device is only on Megabyte data size level. The hardware solution is not only expensive, but sometimes is impossible.